inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Corbett (Bakugan High)
Patrick Corbett 'is one of the main protagonists in Heroes Eleven. He is the goalkeeper, libero and the captain for Team Heroes and Dogwood Park. Profile *"The cheerful golkeeper who will protect the goal at all costs."'' Apperance For the goalkeeper of Dogwood Park, he wore light green soccer goalkeeper uniform with the number 1 on the back of the shirt. For the libero of Dogwood Park, he wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 15 on the back of the shirt. For the goalkeeper of Team Heroes, he wore yellow soccer goalkeeper uniform with the number 1 on the back of the shirt. For the libero of Team Heroes, he wore blue soccer uniform with the number 15 on the back of the shirt. Personlity Patrick is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. Plot Hisstasu Anime only Season 1 *SH Inazuma 1gou''' *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'SH The Phoenix' *'GK Nekketsu Punch' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' Season 2 *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' Season 3 *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Jet Stream' Heroes Eleven *'GK God Hand' *'SH Grenade Shot' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Triple Defense' Heroes Eleven 2 *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'SH The Earth' Heroes Eleven 3 *'GK Seigi no Tekken G2' *'GK Ikari no Tettsui' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' Heroes Eleven 3 (Neo Raimon/Red Team form) *'GK Omega The Hand' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SK Konshin!' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' Heroes Eleven GO *'SH Rocket Head' *'GK (Shin) God Hand' *'GK God Hand V' *'SK Konshin!' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'GK God Hand W' Adult Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SK Konshin!' *'GK God Hand V' Heroes Eleven Strikers *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH The Earth' *'SH Jet Stream' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Ikari no Tettsui' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK 真 Majin The Hand' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' *'GK Omega The Hand' Heroes GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH The Earth' *'SH Jet Stream' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Ikari no Tettsui' *'GK God Hand V' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK 真 Majin The Hand' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' *'GK Omega The Hand' *'GK Great The Hand' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *KH Majin Great Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *KH Majin Great Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *MIMAX Henry Grayson **SK Technique Plus 20 *MIMAX Issac Evans **SK Fukutsu no Seishin *MIMAX George Collins **SH Gigaton Head *MIMAX Shammel Campbell **SK Kick Plus 20 *MIMAX Jane Mitchell *MIMAX Sangoku Taichi **SK Lucky Plus 20 Coach Effect Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Ultimate Thunder increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 10. Trivia *He is a soccer freak like Endou Mamoru (Dub Name: Mark Evans) Category:OC Characters Category:Male OC Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Libero Category:Keshin User Category:Protagonists Category:Coaches Category:Earth Character